Power Rangers Elemental Hearts
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: While guarding over six Elemental Hearts in the sacred grove known as Mythenia in another dimension, the guardian Elincia entrusts the magical relics to six individuals to protect them from an evil being named Silvane who will use them for his own exploits.
1. Chapter 1

Decades ago in another dimension, the sacred grove known as Mythenia was guarded over by the Sacred Knights of Mythenia which held the six Elemental Hearts. Led by a sage-knight named Elincia, the Knights protected the grove from evil until a warlock named Silvane and his army invaded the hallowed place in a great war. If left unchecked, Silvane would have taken control of Mythenia and the human world as well as anything beyond that. Though at the cost of many sacrifices, the Knights had won and eventually sealed Silvane away inside Komaza Cave, never to be seen again by using the powers of Elincia's brother Alester and the six holders of the Elemental Hearts of fire, water, ice, wind, earth and electricity/lightning. His army in the meantime scattered and fled.

Two of Silvane's generals were hiding out in an old abandoned fortress in a land called Islesonia that once belonged to their aforementioned master, along with a white haired and gray eyed girl named Lumina(who looked no older than 15 and was nicknamed Snowball by Aquas due toher hair color) they picked up somewhere with an affinity to the light element. One was a woman named Aquas who had ocean blue hairand matching eyes, hydrokinesis and a personality wicked enough to give the Joker a run for his money. Blaze however was the opposite of Aquas; his hair was red and so were his eyes, he wielded the power of fire and was more calm and reserved despite having pyrokinesis. Blaze was also chivalrous since he had a code of honor and wouldn't fight his opponent unless they were at full strength, much to Aquas's annoyance and irritation since she would finish off her targets at their most weakest or kick them when they're down. Both wore black armor and due to their opposing personalities, the two were constantly at odds but respected each others' abilities in battle and on missions as well. The hydrokinetic general caught the snowy haired girl walking around in one of the many hallways and shoved a bucket full of water in Lumina's hands, not caring if some of the water splashed on her or not. Apparently, Aquas had just got done torturing a prisoner being held in one of the cells of the fortress for information while Blaze watched her, in case she had gotten out of hand and outright killed him or her.

"Here, Snowball now go down to the dungeon and clean the prisoner's wounds, "Aquas said with a scowl on her face before tossing a rag at the light wielding teen, who expertly caught it. "And once you're done with that job go back and feed the rest but no fraternizing with the enemy, got it?"

Lumina nodded and left without saying a word as she knew that talking back to the female general was a bad idea, an example of which happened tobe a few grunts who ended up on the receiving end of Aquas's powers and were either drowned, scalded or frozen to death with ice cold water. The white haired girl saw this and vowed to never get on the older woman's bad side ever. Even calling the bluenette a "Sea Hag" had rewarded those that did a quick death or a full on torture session as Aquas was a sadist who LOVED seeing her enemies squirm and making them scream in pain.

She met Blaze on her way down who nodded at her before smirking, "Let me guess: Aquas sent you down there to go clean up her mess again didn't she?"

Lumina tried not to frown in front of him and replied with a stiff nod. She knew that the male general wasn't twisted and psychotic as Aquas but that didn't mean that he was not as equally dangerous. Blaze could torture people if he wanted to but instead he decided to do the talking while his partner was the one to take action.

"Can't blame you there, Lumina," the pyrokinetic said with folded arms, "I'd have to do the same should the situation be reversed since pissing her off is a huge mistake. Well, I shouldn't take up anymore of your time since I've got a task of my own to complete anyways."

He went on his way and left her alone in the dimly lit corridor. The whole area reeked of dark magic thus making Lumina tense up and clutch the bucket tightly before scrunching her nose as if she smelled something foul lurking about in the blackened stony hall, possibly from Silvane's magic when he once inhabited this place. Due to her wielding the power of light Lumina's body seemed to glow ethereally in the near darkness, somewhat making her look like a human flashlight.

Once at the dungeon, the white haired girl immediately went to work on cleaning one prisoner's numerous cuts and bruises specially made by the water general's whip and knife with the now damp rag handed to her by Aquas. She gently dabbed at any excess blood that welled up on the surface of the broken skin before wringing out the water and soaking the cloth again. Lumina let out a sigh as she concentrated a portion of her power to heal the wounds, but the dark magic surrounding the building made her healing capabilities quite weak so she couldn't utilize them to their full potential. The least the 15-year-old could do was close up the cuts, but she couldn't take away the pain.

The captive uttered a thank you before the light mage left the dungeon to get food from the water general to feed the prisoners. She had to complete this task before Aquas decided to pile on another one on the list and wordlessly handed out their meals to them. Finally done, the girl headed back to her room and stared out the window while waiting for further instructions. A light but silent huff left her powder pink lips as Lumina patiently hoped for a way to leave this desolate, dark and dreary place.

"The light has been so fickle and very cruel to me. I wonder when it will turn the odds to my favor soon?"

xXxXxXx

 ** _Meanwhile in Mistglade City..._**

Inside the Mairlen Recreational Building(MRB or Rec Center for short which also happened to be a juice bar) all sorts of things were going on from people practicing karate, to doing homework among other things. One particular girl named Raye Silvertail walked inside to meet some friends at this place. She was a 20-year-old Native American woman with long brown hair and jade green eyes, wore a white jacket over a red shirt, black leggings and matching colored biker boots. A diamond tipped arrowhead pendant and a pair of rainbow wristbands accessorized her neck and wrists respectively.

Raye was a kind girl who was a total tomboy through and through, not to mention she was also like a big sister to all the neighborhood kids and teenagers. Any time one of them had a problem or just needed someone to talk to, they went directly to her and Raye would willingly lend an ear to the children and tried to offer solutions to their troubles. Because of that she was given the nickname "Big Sis Raye" and it was pretty ironic since the brunette was actually the oldest out of three children in her family; two of which were a sister and a brother both younger than Raye herself. She waved at a man dressed in white named Max who waved back and was the owner of the MRB before sitting at a table that was mostly occupied but had leftover space for a few others to sit.

"What took you so long, Raye?" One guy asked her as soon as she sat down. "We thought you weren't gonna make it here."

"Sorry, Marcus but I had to help my family with stuff," Raye replied before pulling out a bottle of water from her jacket pocket and unscrewed the cap to take a drink.

Marcus Santos was practically the Latino male version of Raye since he acted like a big brother to everyone despite being one year older than her. Messy, shoulder length black hair fell around his chin, neck and covered one of his brown eyes and Marcus had to sometimes toss his head back to move his hair away from his eye or tuck the locks behind an ear. He also wore a green T-shirt with two lighter green stripes of varying widths, gray baggy shorts that went past his knees, tan Timberland boots and a star ruby pendant hung around his neck. The 21-year-old was very handsome and somehow but unknowingly managed to attract some of the women around Mistglade City from just his good looks and kind personality. A few of them had nearly tried to stalk him and made the poor guy paranoid of intimate relationships so whenever the Latino made friends with a female, he made sure to friendzone her in case she wanted to be more than just friends and tried to pursue a romantic relationship.

Marcus sipped his apple juice while a goth girl named Fay Rocheford whose punked out pink and black ensemble was reminiscent of a biker(which was ironic since she actually owned a motorcycle) was messing with her white studded choker. Fay, who happened to be the same age as Marcus was somewhat of a loner and a woman of a few words and if she did speak, the redhead didn't say much either unless it was a pearl of wisdom or dry and snarky sarcastic humor. She's also a rebel who doesn't take kindly to authority much and her behavior had put Fay constantly at odds with her seemingly strict parents which resulted in the 21-year-old moving out and living on her own.

Despite her somewhat unruly appearance the redhead is very intelligent, streetsmart and knows a lot about machines and such amongst other things. Fay has a good head on her shoulders and doesn't act on impulse since she has a think first, act later logic along with something of a calm but no nonsense attitude about her. She has a few hobbies on the side such as drawing, playing videogames, listening to heavy metal, etc. and she is a total sucker for cute things. Fay also has a tomboy nature just like Raye.

The next person sitting at the table was Alexander Thurgoode who went by Alex for short. He was an African American male with short and curly black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a blue T-shirt under a black sweater jacket, faded blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Alex was the same as Marcus in terms of personality and just like Raye he had a couple of siblings under him. The guy loved collecting rocks so he could study about their mineral compounds and physical makeup, other times he just kept them because of how nice they looked.

He had other hobbies besides rock collecting like playing music since his family owned a piano and the 20-year-old would play on it occasionally. Alex had made piano covers from music he listened to either on TV or from playing videogames, his favorite being Terra's theme from _FINAL FANTASY VI_. He also studied karate and trained himself often so he wouldn't slack and mess up his forms as a result. Alex also learned karate as a form of self-defense and taught his siblings so they could defend themselves just like their big brother in case they got bullied.

Rena Langston was one of two youngest in the group at 19 years old(the other being Angel) and was of mixed heritage, with both a British father and a Hawaiian mother. Curly blonde hair grew from her scalp and settled above her deep green eyes, while her upper body was covered with a yellow spaghetti strap tank top under a denim jacket. A pair of white shorts fit comfortably around her waist and ended just a few inches above the knees and a set of ankle boots protected the young woman's sock covered feet.

Rena does all the things a typical girly girl would do such as shopping for expensive/fancy things, think about boys, loves cute things like Fay and can come off as an airhead sometimes but she means well. She also has a thing for gymnastics and had trained to be like some of the world's best gymnasts out there as well as keeping her body in top physical shape. The blonde was very flexible, due to all the training and yoga poses she put herself through and could even squeeze through some tight spaces by flattening her own body.

And finally Angel Nuromi the other youngest of the group of friends who sat in between Rena and Raye was solving a word search puzzle. Angel's biracial heritage came from her Japanese-Canadian mother and American father as it showed in her physical appearance. The 19-year-old's black hair(that she dyed white at the top) and almond shaped eyes came from her mother, while her complexion and gray eyes were inherited from her father. Angel's choice of clothing consisted of a gray plaid shirt over a black one, denim blue jeans with a gray belt and brown zipper fur boots. She also wore a pair of black gloves decorated with silver stars.

The ravenette loved to sing and listened to music that had a catchy beat that she liked. Angel had even signed up and joined a few choir clubs growing up to practice her singing. Her friends and family had praised the young woman for her voice and Angel's parents were curious if she'd ever take on a singing career sometime in the future, something of which that she was still debating on. Besides singing however, Angel was obsessed with doing puzzles as long as they weren't too challenging to stump her and give the girl a headache from thinking too hard. It didn't matter if the puzzle came in the form of a word search, crossword or even a rubix cube, she would make sure it was completed before moving onto something else but she made sure to take breaks every now and again.

Raye tapped Rena's arm before pointing at Angel, "How long has she been working on that?"

"About six or so minutes before you came in," the blonde replied as the brunette nodded in understanding before taking another swig of water.

"So, guys, what's the plan for today?" Alex asked his friends, "Still heading to the park later or we're just gonna stay and hang out here for now?"

"Yeah I guess I can go," Fay said after being quiet for a while.

"I'm up for it," Marcus spoke up before tapping Angel's shoulder, "What about you, Angel? Wanna go to the park with us?"

"Yeah."

Before she could ask the other girls, they were already up along with Alex. So the six friends packed their belongings and left the table to head outside to Mercury Park that was located somewhere near the center of Mistglade City.


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the park, Raye and her friends were walking by to continue their rendezvous. It was nice out due to the fair weather as evident by the numerous parents and children who played there with or without a pet.

"Knew we picked the right time to come here," Alex smiled as a light gust of wind blew at him, slightly whipping at his and the others' clothes and hair. "Get a load of that breeze."

"Well the news said the weather was going to be nice today," Marcus replied as he and the others walked further in the park. Then something about the trees caught his eye. "Okay is it just me or is that tree shining?"

"Huh?" Raye blinked and sure enough the large oak tree that was standing at the northern edge of the woods that Marcus was talking about was indeed shining. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she weren't just seeing things. "Anybody else seeing this too, or are we going nuts or something?"

"It's not just you guys," Fay spoke up as she, Alex, Angel and Rena all saw the oak glow in broad daylight. "We can see it too."

The group stared at the tree for a few more moments until Alex proposed to check it out. They walked over to the tree to inspect it then looked around as if anyone else could see it as well, unfortunately only the six adults were able to. The brunette tried pressing her hand to the bark, only for it and the rest of her body to go right through it.

"Whoa! What the-!"

"Raye!" The Latino called after his friend before looking back at the others then followed after Raye.

Angel shifted a bit nervously as Fay and Rena headed into the tree, thus leaving her and Alex alone. He simply shrugged and departed with the Japanese-Canadian in tow. The area inside the largely glowing oak looked like a forest and was somewhat parallel to park, but with a less brighter and slightly gloomy atmosphere. The whole area was a bit darker in tone and quiet, thus setting the four women and two men on edge a little.

"What is this place?" Marcus asked curiously as he and the others were taking in their surroundings.

"Doesn't look like any forest I've been to," Alex replied, slightly put off by the wooded region that paled in comparison to the sunny Mercury Park. "Kinda creepy and a little quiet."

"I hope nothing jumps out at us or anything," Angel spoke as she rubbed her shoulders before looking around.

"It has to be too quiet for an ambush to get us," Fay remarked then scanned around for something, anything that could and possibly would leap out to attack. So far nothing did so the redhead could relax a little.

After walking around for about four or five minutes the group saw what appeared to be a grove of some sort in a clearing that was devoid of trees. Deciding that it was best not to linger in one area for too long, they pressed on towards the grove. Once there the six could see it was more beautiful than the rest of the slightly depressing looking forest.

The grove was surrounded by rich, expanding carpets of nicely cut green grass while a fairly large spring of crystal clear water stood off to the right side. There were two paths; one that Raye and her friends took to get here and another led up to a stairway made of stone with statues decorating the sides. Fountains of water occupied some of the spaces between the statues and finally, on the left was a garden with rows upon rows of flowers that closely resembled some of the ones seen in the shops and gardens around Mistglade City, along with a few other kinds of flora and fauna.

"Wow, look at this place, it's so pretty."

"It does look a lot better than the creepy forest we were just in."

"I see that you have an eye for admiring the beauty of things," a voice called out to the adults, causing them to instantly turn around. Fay, Raye, Alex and Marcus instinctively stood in a defensive stance in front of the other two girls in case the source of the voice tried to attack them.

What they saw was a beautiful woman who was about a couple more inches taller than Fay and Marcus who were the tallest in the group at around 5'9 – 6'1. She had wavy purple hair, gray eyes with flecks of blue or amber in them and she wore platinum armor with some designs etched in black that exposed some parts of her body such as the thighs and arms. A royal purple cape was fastened neatly around the stranger's shoulders like a cloak and although she looked fairly young(even though she's a lot older than her appearance belies), her eyes held a certain wisdom within them that told stories of war. With the cape and armor, the woman appeared to be a knight of some kind.

"Do not be alarmed, I mean you no harm nor any ill intentions whatsoever," she spoke in a calm but regal way to try to put the others at ease.

"Who are you?" Raye asked the woman, suspicion laced in both her voice and eyes. "Better yet, where are we?"

"My name is Elincia and to answer your other question, this place is the sacred grove of Mythenia."

"Never seen it or heard of it," Rena spoke up from the back.

"That's because Mythenia does not exist on the surface realm or the human world that you have apparently arrived from," Elincia coolly remarked, noted by the clothing the young men and women wore from her own. "It's an entirely different dimension from yours that is parallel to it but not in terms of time. If you wish to know more, follow me and I shall tell you as we walk up these very steps."

She proceeded up the staircase, the heels of her platinum greaves clacking with each step as the six adults walked right behind the sage-knight. The flight of stairs wasn't that big, but climbing them still felt slightly tiring nonetheless. As they climbed the stone stairs, Elincia began explaining about the dimension as well as the sacred grove itself and the war that took place years ago. Of course, Raye and her friends didn't quite understand to which the sage-knight knew they wouldn't but eventually they would get it.

The purplette turned to them once they reached the top of the stairs, "I still believe that proper introductions should be in order, wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh?" Rena asked as if she didn't understand a word that Elincia said just now.

"I think she meant that since she told us her name, that means we should tell her ours," Alex replied to the half-Brit as his way of translating for the sage-knight.

"Oh, I'm Rena."

"Raye."

"Alex."

"I'm Marcus."

"Name's Fay."

"Just call me Angel."

Elincia nodded as a genuine smile made its way onto her face, "Very well then, I shall commit them to memory."

A third path led from the stairs to a building that resembled an old fortress of some sort was decorated with multicolored stones, each bearing an element symbol for the color: red for fire; blue for water; yellow as lightning; green for wind; brown as earth, gray as ice and finally white as light's color. The fort looked as if it had withstood many attacks and started to crumble but continued to stand tall regardless of wear.

"Inside this very structure is the Element Sanctuary," Elincia commented. "It is where we've housed the Elemental Hearts for years. Each one contains the power of one of the seven elements of fire, water, ice, electricity, wind, earth and light. But since the Heart of Light has been wielded by someone else, only the other six remain."

"Somehow I get the feeling there's a legend behind this," Marcus muttered quietly as he kept his pace steady. Unbeknownst to him however, Elincia already picked up on what he said but didn't speak about it yet.

The sage-knight gave a grunt as she pushed the heavy doors open with a shove then beckoned Raye and her friends to come inside. From ceiling to floor, everything was decorated with polished marble or banners including the columns. A very long green rug sat on the floor between the columns, branching off from either straight paths or forks. Strange objects filled up some shelves here and there while big wooden or stone doors lined the walls.

Elincia made a right turn then stopped at a room and tightly clutched the doorknob before twisting it. It made an audible click as the door opened with a loud groan. The room had somewhat smaller space but it was still pretty big, about the size of a standard college classroom. One wall had some weapons hanging from it and the opposite was covered with more shelves and such. At the far back of the room, there sat the aforementioned Elemental Hearts being guarded over by seven people; four men and three women to be exact.

The man presumed to be Elincia's brother, Alester had shoulder length black hair along with the same gray eyes as his sister, but wore a silver tunic and gray pants with a matching robe. He appeared to be slightly older than the sage-knight as if he never aged either. For the woman, Lavana, a mane of hot pink hair braided at shoulder level fell to her waist complimented by her sky blue eyes. Her clothing simply consisted of a red recolor of Elincia's armor with white designs and an armband depicting a flame on her right arm. The second man, Cryos however; long light blue hair grew from his head to his back that was tied neatly into a low ponytail by a fancy ribbon which accentuated Cryos's piercing blue eyes on his handsome face. He and the other men had more armor than the women in a color matching his hair, including a snowflake armband showing the ice element on his left arm.

Terin's hair and eyes were about the same shade as Raye's except they were a little darker than hers and his hair was a lot shorter too. Bronze armor decorated his body along with an earth affiliated armband. The other knights' armor and armbands matched their element colors: a golden lightning bolt for Electra, blue water droplet for Hydri and lastly a green tornado for Aeron.

Lavana gave off a friendly smile before grabbing Alester's arm and tugged him behind her to greet the others.

"Slow down, Lavana!" the sage-knight's brother cried as he felt himself being dragged away by the former fire knight against his will. Despite her small size, Lavana was pretty strong to drag around even someone who was bigger and heavier than her, much to Alester's surprise or anyone's for that matter.

"It's not my fault that I wanna see the new meat Elincia brought in to train," the pinkette pouted, still arm locked with the guy.

"Still the same old Lavana," Cryos commented with a chuckle while he and the other knights walked behind the two before noticing Elincia with six others in tow. "Ah, Lady Elincia, you're back."

"Who're they?" Angel asked Elincia who turned to introduce the three.

"They are my brother Alester and six former knights, Cryos, Lavana, Terin, Aeron, Hydri and Electra."

"Hi, I'm Lavana Fleria the fire knight!" she waved after releasing the sage. "Nice to meet you."

The other gave a curt bow, "Cryos Van Hilde, ice knight at your service."

"Terin Norvka, regards. Earth is my specialty."

"Name's Aeron Bladeson, also regards. I excel at the power of wind."

"Hydri Amiland's my name and water's my game! "

"Electra von Leopold. I wield the power of lightning."

"My name's Alester but you already knew that courtesy of my sister and Lavana."

The group of six introduced themselves again before Elincia spoke to Marcus. "You were right about there being a legend behind the Elemental Hearts, Marcus."

"Called it."

"Legend says that when darkness returns to shroud Mythenia, six beings of pure from the surface realm will use the Hearts to conquer the forces of evil. The evil sorcerer Silvane who was sealed in Komaza Cave in the past will rise again and conquer both this world and yours if he isn't stopped before it is too late."

Alex pointed over to the knights, "What about them?"

"They already fought in wars before, but they have decided to train others to wield the elements like they have," the sage-knight interjected. "The time has come for a group of Power Rangers to emerge and combat this evil and we believe you six are worthy enough to do so."

"You want us to be Power Rangers?" Fay asked in a cynical tone while looking at the sage-knight in the same way.

This time Alester spoke up, "I know you think it sounds crazy, but it's true. After hearing about multiple groups of Rangers defending the surface realm and beyond from all manner of evil, we might need some as well to defend this one. So what do you think?"

This couldn't be true could it? These people were asking them to be Power Rangers yet to Fay it seemed that they already had their own set, but they were just being lazy and wanted someone else to do the dirty work which caused the redhead to inwardly scoff at the idea. Raye couldn't believe it was actually happening and Alex had even dreamed of being one ever since he was little. The thought hadn't even reached the minds of Marcus, Rena or Angel while growing up. Sure they wanted to help people but there were other ways to do it like the traditional jobs of being a firefighter, doctor, nurse and being a Ranger was a huge responsibility that required a pure hearted person who would put the needs and lives of others before their own no matter what.

"Give us a sec to decide," Raye said as she and her friends backed away several feet and huddled up. "What do you guys think about this?" She whispered.

"I always thought about being a Power Ranger as a kid," Alex replied in a hushed voice, "but this seems too crazy right now."

"Elincia and those knights seem nice to me."

"They seem nice enough to use us for their own gain," Fay quietly remarked, cynicism and a hint of distrust still evident in her tone of voice. "And when we're not useful enough for them, they'll probably kick us to the curb. Somehow I have a feeling they won't do that but whatever."

"Well if we do decide to be Power Rangers, we'll have to put saving the world first and foremost above everything else, including our own needs and wants," Marcus added. "Sure it'll throw our schedule out of whack, but we'll have to manage and balance it out somehow."

"This is all too surreal to be happening."

After talking amongst themselves for a few more minutes the adults turned to the others as if they had made up their minds. Sure there were other Rangers out there defending Earth and beyond from all sorts of unspeakable evil, but if this place needed them then someone had to step up to the plate and undertake this burden to keep the worlds safe.

"We'll do it," the jade eyed brunette girl said which caused the knights and sage to smile genuinely at the positive answer. As if hearing the answer themselves the Elemental Hearts flew over to the six and each person glowed with a color matching their clothing, then transformed into morphers. Raye, Marcus, Fay, Alex, Angel and Rena inspected the morphers and even marveled at how nice they looked.

"The Hearts have chosen you to wield them," Elincia said sagely, "so use them to the best of your ability. Each element will appear when you need it most and if you need help honing your powers, these six knights will assist you whenever they can. Do not use them for personal gain and further on that note, learn to pick your battles wisely. Don't engage the enemy unless provoked, as well as concealing your identities from others."


End file.
